Ojala fueras chica
by kyokichi
Summary: USxFemUk. Alfred siempre ha sentido algo especial por Arthur. Un dia, de manera inconciente, desea que este fuera chica, ¿que haria si su deseo se cumpliera?. no se que mas poner jajaja
1. Capitulo 1: Te voy a visitar

**CAPITULO 1. Te voy a visitar**

Una tranquila mañana de otoño en Washington D.C, se hallaba Alfred, el héroe de nuestra historia, sentado leyendo un sinfín de informes acerca de temas demasiado aburridos para el tales como "relaciones comerciales" y "apoyo a los países tercermundistas", si, demasiado aburridos para su gusto; quería acción, guerras, estar en el campo de batalla y sobre todo, no estar postrado entre papeleos.

-¡kyaaa! Esto es taaaaan aburrido- bostezo llevándose su mano izquierda hacia la boca mientras firmaba con una X el papel en su mesa –si pudiese hacer algo para deshacerme de tanto papeleo- continuo firmando.

Pronto, una idea surgió de su gran y fabuloso cerebro. Estiro su brazo y tomo su celular, empezó a marcar un numero ya sabido de memoria y espero la contestación del otro lado de la línea -¡iggy! Hw r u ?... bueno no importa, ¿puedo ir para tu casa?- empezó a parlotear por la bocina. Del otro lado de la línea, Arthur empezaba a articular palabras intentando darle una negativa al americano, sin embargo, no le fue permitido hablar –ok iggy, si me insistes tanto iré enseguida bye bye- y colgó dejando al ingles con una mueca de fastidio.

Tras varias horas de aburrido y largo vuelo, Alfred por fin llego a casa de su anfitrión -¡iggy ábreme!- gritaba desde la entrada al tiempo que golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta de la enorme mansión -¡es que estas ahí, huele a te recién hecho!- volvió a gritar y tras varios minutos de insistencia, dejo su tarea de golpear la puerta para dirigirse a la puerta trasera ubicada en el patio trasero.

Como si se tratase de un vil ladrón, Alfred empezó a trepar la gran y blanca cerca que dividía el patio principal del trasero –antes era más fácil hacer esto- se quejaba mientras terminaba de cruzar. Cuando por fin la cruzo, alzo la vista y contemplo una escena bastante desconcertante para su gusto, en ella, se hallaba Arthur riendo felizmente con un absoluto desconocido -¡iggy, quien es el!- grito llamando la atención de ambos.

Arthur y el desconocido voltearon su vista hacia el nuevo invitado no anunciado –alfred, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que llegarías más tarde- hablo sorprendido el ingles al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla.

-Yo creo que mejor me retiro- interrumpió el invitado –Artie, te veo en la próxima reunión - se despidió con una sonrisa y revolviéndole el cabello al ingles.

Alfred miro con recelo aquella escena, quien se creía ese tipo para decirle "artie" a su iggy y lo peor de todo, para revolverle aquellos deporsi revueltos cabellos. Soltó un sonoro bufido y cruzo sus brazos. Con su mejor mirada de enfado vio como aquel sujeto se retiraba de la escena.

-y bien… ¿Por qué tanta insistencia para venir a visitarme idiota?- hablo ácidamente el ingles sin dirigirle la mirada.

-yo… este de…- tartamudeo, si bien, había insistido en ir a visitar al ingles, no logro obtener un motivo claro y convincente –me.. mejor dime quien era el- cambio el rumbo de la conversación.

Arthur quien estaba empezando a levantar las tazas de la mesita, se sobresalto un poco –eso no te incumbe mocoso metiche- contesto –además para que insististe en venir en primer lugar, si me hubieras dejado articular palabra cuando me hablaste esta mañana, te hubieras enterado que no podía atenderte porque tenía visita, una importante visita- continuo hablando, resaltando la palabra "importante visita".

El americano frunció los labios, en ese punto su amigo tenía razón, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a admitir que perdió en la discusión –mejor me voy- hablo molesto y emprendió rumbo hacia el interior de la mansión seguido por el ingles quien cargaba una bandeja repleta de bocadillos y te.

-¿alfred a dónde vas?- interrogo el ingles al ver como Alfred empezaba a subir los escalones que daban hacia las habitaciones –esa no es la salida-.

El de gafas se detuvo -a mi cuarto- contesto sin voltear a ver a su anfitrión -¿o acaso ya se lo diste a ese sujeto?- hablo entre dientes aun molesto por la escena presenciada.

-n…no, pero tampoco te di autorización para quedarte en mi casa- volvió a hablar el ingles quien estaba parado en el primer escalón.

-no importa, al final siempre terminas dándomela- menciono el americano y emprendió nuevamente marcha hacia las habitaciones.

Arthur prefirió guardar silencio y avanzar hacia la cocina dispuesto a limpiar los trastes que momentos atrás había usado.

Ya entrada la noche, el ingles empezó a preocuparse por su invitado, hacia bastante tiempo que permanecía encerrado en su habitación sin hacer ruido alguno y eso era demasiado desconcertante y raro viniendo de alguien hiperactivo y energético como el americano. Con la excusa de invitarlo a cenar fue hacia su habitación y toco la puerta –alfred ¿no quieres que vayamos a cenar fuera hoy?- pregunto sin recibir respuesta alguna –¿o quieres pedir comida a domicilio?- volvió a insistir.

Al no recibir nuevamente respuesta por parte de su invitado, opto por entrar a la habitación –con tu permiso, entrare- se disculpo por adelantado mientras abría la puerta. Al abrirla, no pudo observar nada, las noches inglesas eran demasiado oscuras para poder diferenciar los objetos, así que saco un pequeño encendedor de su bolsillo y lo encendió a modo de vela improvisada para poder ver lo que hacia el chico de gafas.

Lo primero que noto fue que aquel revoltoso joven se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente –y yo preocupándome por ti- sonrió y camino hasta la cama donde se sentó y empezó a acomodar cariñosamente los cabellos del americano –mañana a primer hora te explicare quien era ese- susurro –mientras tanto, que descanses- volvió a susurrar y finalmente abandono aquella habitación.

Después que Arthur se marchara, Alfred empezó a hablar entre sueños –ojala fueras chica- murmuro –así tendría más razones para visitarte- balbuceo.

Unas haditas que pasaban por aquella habitación en aquel momento, lograron escuchar la suplica que provino de todo corazón de parte del americano y muy sonrientes, volaron hasta la habitación de Arthur quien se encontraba ya también en reinos de Morfeo. Las haditas bailaron y esparcieron un polvo mágico alrededor del ingles al tiempo que seguían riendo.

* * *

Hola, aca les dejo el primer capi de esta extraña historia. En si, la idea surgio despues de ver un video de hetalia y drogarme con el angel britania, por cierto, ¿de donde sacaron eso de angel britania?.. si alguien me explica, le estare eternamente agradecida. Por cierto, no esperen mucho de los proximos capitulos, seran igual de cortos que estos y pues, no planeo hacer una historia tan larga. Procurare actualizar tan pronto me sea posible.

por cierto, para los k no saben, el "hw r u" que dice alfred es el dichoso "how are you", generalmente ese tipo de abreviaciones las usan los jovenes estadounidenses o de habla inglesa, asi que como alfred es joven, decidi remarcar aquello con la frasesilla.


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡¿Por qué soy una chica!

**CAPITULO 2. ¡¿Por qué soy una chica?!**

Los tenues y cálidos rayos de sol empezaron a anunciar el inicio de un nuevo día. Uno a uno fueron colándose en el cuarto del ingles hasta por fin hacerlo despertar. Un poco perezoso, abrió sus ojos y empezó a frotárselos –que sueño tengo- hablo pesadamente con una voz chillona y delgada haciéndolo sobresaltar –perfecto, estoy resfriado- dijo molesto.

Ahora un poco mas despierto, se dispuso a levantarse de su cama y volvió a notar algo extraño -¿desde cuándo mi pijama me queda tan grande?- se pregunto extrañado, sin embargo, ignoro el asunto y se dirigió hacia el baño para lavarse la cara.

Al entrar al baño, abrió el grifo esperando a que saliera el agua, bajo la cara y con sus dos manos empezó a restregársela hasta por fin quedar limpio. Un poco torpe, empezó a palpar el perchero del baño hasta hallar la toalla y acercarla para secarse la cara. Cuando estaba terminando de secársela, dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo y en vez de observar su varonil rostro de prominentes cejas y desarreglados cabellos, miro el rostro de una jovencita de delgadas cejas y facciones finas.

Algo impresionado, empezó a palparse la cara -¿Qué?, debo estar soñando- decía intentando mantener la calma. Sin embargo, aquello no era un sueño ya que en cuando se pellizco, en vez de levantarse, sintió un gran dolor –es un sueño, es un sueño- volvía a insistirse palpándose y pellizcándose nuevamente cada rincón del cuerpo hasta que logro palpar algo suave…. -¡no puede ser! ¡tengo pechoooos!- grito histérico ahora convencido que aquello era real.

Alfred quien estaba durmiendo, se levanto al escuchar los gritos desesperados del ingles –iggy esta en problemas- pensó y corrió al auxilio de su anfitrión.

Tras haber atravesado varias habitaciones, por fin logro llegar a la habitación -¡¿Qué sucede iggy?!- entro de golpe mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amigo, pero en cambio, logro encontrar a una chica linda y rubia llorando histéricamente -¿oye, quien eres tú?- pregunto Alfred un poco extrañado ya que Arthur nunca había traído chicas a la casa.

-¡soy Arthur!- grito la chica quien corrió a los brazos del americano -¡y soy una chica!- volvió a gritar zarandeando al mayor -¡una chica!-.

El americano se separo de la joven, se agacho, bajo su rostro hasta quedar a su altura, ladeo la cabeza y achico sus ojos a modo de analizar a la presencia femenina frente a él –eres muy linda y demasiado mentirosa- sonrió bobamente.

Arthur saco su mejor rostro de enfado -¡idiota te dije que soy yo! ¡arthur!- insistió intentando tomar del cuello al americano, sin embargo, este se le adelanto y volvió a erguirse. Por primera vez en su vida, el ingles noto lo alto que era su ex-colonia -¡agáchate para que pueda ahorcarte mocoso emancipado!- ordenaba con su voz chillante al tiempo que daba pequeños saltitos y agitaba sus brazos.

-ni de broma- volvió a sonreír el americano –mejor dime donde esta iggy-.

-Te dije que soy yo- insistió -¿quieres que te lo demuestre?- pregunto incitadoramente llevándose las manos a los costados.

Aquello sonó interesante a los oídos de Alfred quien acepto de inmediato –ok, dime algo que solo yo e iggy sepamos-.

La inglesa se llevo su mano al mentón y empezó a hacer memoria hasta que algo surgió de sus recuerdos –soldaditos de madera…- hablo.

Alfred volteo a verle un poco impresionado -¿Cómo dijiste?- pregunto.

-cuando eras niño te regale soldaditos de madera- continuo hablando –recuerdo que me lastime con el martillo cuando los hice- termino de decir.

El joven americano abrió su boca de asombro, intento articular palabras, pero no salían. Un poco confuso empezó a palpar a la joven frente a él, cabellos, manos, mejillas, absolutamente todo fue palpado por el rubio de lentes –iggy ahora eres… chica- hablo por fin.

-sí y no sé porque- bufo molesto –pero cuando descubra quien me lanzo el maleficio le daré una arrastriza, le arrancare sus regiones vitales y las pondré como trofeo en mi sala-.

En aquel momento, Alfred empezó a compadecerse del sujeto que deseo que iggy fuera chica -¿y qué piensas hacer ahora que eres mujer?- hablo intentando desviar el tema.

-pues primero, necesito ropa- dijo observando la pijama que ahora le quedaba enorme –la mía es demasiado grande para poder usarla-.

Al escuchar tales palabras, los ojos del americano se iluminaron y una idea surgió de sus labios –vayamos de compras- dijo emocionado.

Arthur hizo una mueca -¿he? ¿ir de compras?- pregunto.

-por supuesto, iremos a comprarte mucha ropa linda y bonita- continuo hablando el de lentes que intentaba sacarle el mayor provecho a la situación.

Varias horas habían transcurrido desde aquella brillante idea y ahora, Alfred y Arthur se encontraban en la famosa zona West End, la cual goza de una increíble reputación y es reconocida como la mejor y más exclusiva calle londinense. Ambos caminaban entre las personas, muchas de las cuales miraban extrañados a la joven inglesa ya que vestía ropas demasiado varoniles y holgadas.

Alfred al notar que Arthur se encontraba incomodo entre tanta mirada ajena, tomo al menor de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.

-¿pe..pero que haces idiota?- susurro molesto Arthur –está bien que sea chica pero no me trates como una- le recrimino con su rostro sonrojado.

-vamos iggy, te ves tan lindo que sería pecado no aprovecharse de ti- chillo con voz baja Alfred quien continuaba aprovechándose de la situación.

La inglesa se sonrojo aun mas, a veces ese mocoso llegaba a ser descarado –mira, ahí hay una tienda de ropa para mujer- menciono señalando la tienda y terminando por cambiar el tema.

Dentro de la tienda, una amable señorita se les acerco -¿busca algo en especial para su novia,, joven?- pregunto frotándose las manos.

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron por la pregunta –no soy su novia- gruño Arthur alejándose abruptamente del agarre del americano.

-oh ya veo, pero debería considerarlo, se ven bien juntos- volvió a hablar la señorita.

-si verdad, ella es demasiado linda y yo demasiado apuesto- intervino Alfred –seriamos la envidia de muchos- empezó a reír.

Arthur suspiro y opto por darle un codazo al rubio de lentes –mejor cállate y vete a sentar el rincón- ordeno. Mientras tanto, ella y la joven se marcharon a ver los modelos de la temporada.

Tras varios minutos de estar esperando, Alfred empezaba a sentirse aburrido y a bostezar fuertemente –iggy apúrate, estoy aburrido y tengo hambre- chillaba. Del otro lado, en un pequeño cubículo se escucho la voz del menor –no seas tan desesperado y mejor ven a ayudarme a quitarme esto- ordeno -¡estoy atorado!-.

Alfred suspiro y se levanto de la silla -¿en cuál cubículo estas iggy?- pregunto intentando adivinar por el mismo.

-en el ultimo- respondió un poco entrecortado. El de gafas emprendió camino y tan rápido como llego al cubículo, fue recibido por un –adelante, está abierto-. Volteo a mirar hacia la entrada esperando no ser descubierto por la señorita vendedora, no quería que lo vieran y pensaran mal de él. Cuando comprobó que no se encontraba, entro al cubículo, en el, se encontraba Arthur intentando quitarse lo que parecía ser un vestido de corset –déjaselo al héroe- hablo y empezó a meter mano al vestido.

-hey no me toques ahí- se quejo la inglesa –me haces cosquillas- intentaba no romper en carcajadas.

-eso intento- se excuso el americano –pero es inevitable- añadió mientras continuaba la labor, definitivamente hasta la ropa de chicas era complicada empezaba a pensar mientras terminaba de quitarle el corset a su amigo. Tras varios segundos de insistencia, por fin aquella prenda del mal cedió –ya quedo- hablo triunfante.

-perfecto, gracias- contesto Arthur -¿ahora como me quito esto?- pregunto señalando su pecho.

Alfred trago saliva, aunque estaba con lo que supuestamente es un chico, en apariencia era chica y aquello de infiltrarse a un cubículo con una "chica" y ayudarla a desvestirse deposi estaba mal, ahora, verla en ropa interior era algo aun peor –iggy…- hablo un poco incomodo –eso no se quita…- complemento.

-¿qué? ¡¿Cómo que no se quita?!- expreso un poco molesta la inglesa –pero es incomodo- dijo cruzando los brazos –quítamelo, ¡te lo ordeno!-.

La cara del americano se transformo en rojo tomate, nunca imagino que una chica le ordenara desvestirla y mucho menos que se tratase de Inglaterra. Algo nervioso trago saliva –no lo hare- susurro y empezó a retroceder lentamente.

De pronto, la puerta del pequeño cubículo se abrió y tras ella, se encontraba la señorita vendedora con cara de pocos amigos -¿se puede saber que hacían ahí dentro ustedes dos?- pregunto.

En aquel instante Alfred deseo que la tierra lo tragara.

* * *

Comentarios:

Hola de nuevo, me alegra el poder subir el segundo capitulo de esta extraña historia. Respecto a sus comentarios, se los agradesco muchisimo, en cierta manera me dan ideas para volver a moldear la idea e historia, tambien quiero aclarar que comparto sus opiniones respecto a que el sexo no influye sobre el amor de las personas y mi intencion no era ser ... bueno no recuerdo la palabra jejejeje.... pero me tiendienten ¿no?. No se si han visto la peli de "este cuerpo no es mio", si es asi, k bien, el fanfic me recordo a eso jajajaja. Por cierto, tengo que decepcionar a algunas fans de la pareja porque no habra lemon u.u... nunca se me han dado y pss no soy afecta a ese tipo de demostraciones amorosas, porque realmente el sexo no es necesario para demostrar k amas a la persona, asi que me disculpo por adelantado, solo les dire k si habra alfred y arthur masculinos al final x3...


	3. Capitulo 3: De Pic Nic

**CAPITULO 3. DE PIC NIC**

Habían pasado un par de días después de aquel penoso incidente donde habían catalogado a Alfred de pervertido y a Arthur de desvergonzada. Ahora ambos se habían adaptado al hecho que el ingles fuera mujer. Para bien o para mal, muchas de las cosas que hacían ambos se vieron modificadas.

Ahora Alfred quien deporsi siempre había sido alto, lo era mucho más para los ojos de Inglaterra y este, para los ojos del americano, se había transformado en una persona delicada, frágil y extrañamente ¿femenina?. Lo único que nunca cambio fueron las discusiones llenas de "idiota", "estúpido" y "mocoso" y la comida de sabor terrible.

-¡iggy apúrate o se nos hará tarde!- gritaba el joven de gafas desde la puerta.

Desde el segundo piso de aquella mansión se escucho la aguda voz de la inglesa –¡espera un momento! ¡ya casi termino!-.

Y después de varios minutos de espera, la joven bajo luciendo un short demasiado sugestivo, un rompe vientos y una gorra –listo, vámonos- ordeno.

Alfred se comió con la mirada a la inglesa -¿seguro que quieres ir al pic nic vestido así?- pregunto.

-por supuesto, ¿Qué tiene de malo?- cuestiono volteándose a ver el conjunto intentando buscarle algo indebido.

-no se… creo que el viejo Arthur no aceptaría vestirse así- menciono.

Arthur volteo a verlo –pero esto es lo que usan las chicas, bueno eso fue lo que investigue- comento –además si tú te transformaras en chica, estoy seguro que usarías ropas mas provocativas-.

El americano quien estaba en ese momento cerrando la puerta, se asombro por lo bien informado que estaba el ingles respecto a las vestimentas y dentro, muy dentro de el, tenía que admitir que definitivamente si se transformara en chica haría lo mismo.

Después de aquella pequeña discusión y tras varias horas de camino, por fin habían llegado al lugar donde pensaban hacer el pic nic, aquel lugar se trataba ni nada más ni nada menos que Hyde Park, uno de los parques más hermosos de Londres y el de mayor fama para hacer un pic nic.

-vaya, si que está lleno- hablo Alfred un poco asombrado por la multitud de personas que se hallaban.

La inglesa se encogió de hombros y empezó a buscar con la mirada un sitio donde colocarse –es normal que hayan tantas personas- hablo –es extraño tener un día tan soleado como es hoy, además ir de pic nic es de lo más natural aquí-.

-mira iggy, ahí hay sitio- interrumpió el joven de gafas señalando hacia un gran y frondoso árbol que miraba hacia una prominente fuente –¡corramos a instalarnos antes que nos lo ganen!- exclamo tomando a la inglesa de la muñeca y jalándola.

Cuando llegaron al prominente árbol, ambos se dedicaron a instalarse, Arthur extendía la manta mientras Alfred traía la cesta con los alimentos -¿¡iggy, donde pongo la parrilla!?- pregunto.

Arthur quien estaba terminando de acomodar la manta, volteo a ver al mayor -¿parrilla?- pregunto y observo que este cargaba una gran cosa metálica color rojo -¡idiota, aquí no se puede hacer eso!- le regaño,

El americano lo miro desconcertado -¿Por qué no?- pregunto –si en mi casa es de lo más normal- dijo bajando al suelo la cosa metálica –además tengo ganas de comer hamburguesas-.

-lo lamento Alfred pero tendrás que regresarla- se disculpo –está prohibido hacer parrilladas en los parques públicos- comento.

Alfred entristeció por la mala noticia, sin embargo, no se daría por vencido –tu eres Inglaterra, puedes darme el permiso- comento.

-por supuesto que no te daré el permiso- negó y continúo con lo que hacía segundos atrás.

Ahora ambos se encontraban disfrutando de una hermosa tarde "familiar", Alfred atosigo al menor con la exigencia de querer comer hamburguesas, hasta por fin salirse con la suya ya que Arthur fue hasta el otro lado del parque a comprarle unas cuantas. Y Arthur, el disfrutaba plácidamente de un hermoso día –ojala pronto recupere mi forma real- suspiro mirándose las manos –ser chica no es del todo lindo- volvió a suspirar.

Alfred se estaba llevando la segunda hamburguesa a la boca cuando escucho el comentario hecho por la inglesa –ya verás que pronto sabremos como regresarte a la normalidad- hablo intentando darle esperanzas.

-eso espero, no quisiera que él me viera así- suspiro la inglesa llevándose un emparedado a la boca.

El americano quien nuevamente se estaba llevando la hamburguesa a la boca, dejo la acción para voltear a ver a la menor -¿a quién te refieres con EL?- pregunto intrigado – ¿acaso te refieres al joven de la vez pasada?- dijo clavándole una mirada furiosa.

Arthur se sintió acusado e incomodo por las preguntas de Alfred -¿desde cuándo él es tan posesivo?- se pregunto mentalmente.

-¡contéstame!- ordeno Alfred alzando más la voz.

Por primera vez después de tantos siglos de conocerse, Arthur logro descubrir aquel lado dominante que poseía su ex-colonia. No obstante, aquella agresividad no provoco nada en el, al contrario, le hizo sentir molesto. Desde que se convirtió en mujer, se vio un poco degradado en varios sentidos frente a Alfred y esta vez no dejaría que ese mocoso se saliera con la suya.

-¡tú no eres nadie para exigirme y levantarme la voz estúpido mocoso!- grito la inglesa con todo el aire de sus pulmones -si tanto te molesta que este con otras personas, ¿¡porque no hiciste algo desde un principio!?- exploto.

Alfred enmudeció, hacia bastante tiempo que el ingles no se mostraba así con él. Pronto, su silencio se esfumo así como la presencia de su acompañante -¡iggy! ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto al ser que yacía varios metros adelante.

La inglesa volteo a verle con furia -¡que te importa!- contesto -¡además mi nombre no es iggy, es Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte!- añadió y se hecho a correr dejando solo al americano.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Hola hola, ahora estamos en el tercer capitulo, solo he de decir que ya estamos mas o menos cerca del final. Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos re-modifico la historia :D. Espero continuen leyendome, por cierto, uno de los ultimos capis esta algo "dramatico" por asi decirlo pero todo sea por el bien de un final feliz con arthur y alfred juntos *o*.


	4. Capitulo 4: El Test del Amor

**CAPITULO 4. EL TEST DEL AMOR**

Después de aquel fastidioso incidente donde el americano termino disfrutando del pic nic solo y la inglesa por regresarse a casa, Arthur no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Alfred, se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación y rara vez salía. Por su parte, Alfred, empezaba a sentir los estragos de la culpabilidad, aun no lograba explicarse el porqué actuó de esa forma con su amigo ya que no había un porque claro.

-iggy, ¿quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo?- pregunto el americano desde la puerta –te dejare ganar esta vez- hablo intentando reconciliarse con su amigo.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la casa, al parecer Arthur aun no quería dirigirle la palabra. Derrotado, el americano suspiro y se marcho. Ahora en la sala, se acostó a sus anchas en el sillón -¿Por qué habré actuado así?- se pregunto intentando analizar los hechos ocurridos desde que Arthur se transformó en mujer –el es mi amigo, no tenia porque portarme tan…¿celoso?- dijo dudoso al decir lo ultimo –lo que siento por él es solo amistad ¿verdad?- volvió a dudar –es decir, es normal pensar en el cuándo intento animarme, sentirme feliz cuando estoy a su lado, sonreír cuando el sonríe- continuo hablando.

Pronto, el eco de una diminuta voz se hizo presente en la gran sala –te equivocas- se escucho.

Alfred se espanto, al parecer su cerebro se había fundido después de tanto pensar –estoy alucinando, estoy alucinando- se decía. Nuevamente la vocecilla se hizo presente –a ti te gusta Arthur-.

-¡por supuesto que no!- negó el americano siguiendo el hilo de la conversación con aquella presencia invisible.

-¿no te parece anormal pensar en un "amigo" de la forma en que tu lo haces?- pregunto una vocecilla diferente a la inicial.

-Piénsalo, tus sentimientos por el son tan fuertes que inconscientemente deseaste que se convirtiera en mujer para poderte dar cuenta de tus propios sentimientos- hablo la primer vocecilla muy cerca del oído del joven de gafas.

El americano abrió sus ojos de par en par -¿Qué yo desee que él fuera mujer?- pregunto al aire un poco impactado.

-por supuesto- comento la segunda vocecilla –y nosotras decidimos darte una ayudita- añadió.

-¡Ahora sí que enloquecí!- exclamo Alfred llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza –debo estar soñando, sí, eso es, un mal sueño- se repetía dando vueltas en círculo alrededor de la sala.

-Piensa lo que quieras- hablo la primer voz –pero si no te das cuenta pronto de tus propios sentimientos, Arthur seguirá como chica- advirtió mientras la vocecilla desaparecía en eco.

Alfred suspiro, ahora más que nunca el héroe necesitaba de un héroe. Habían pasado un par de horas desde aquel extraño evento y ahora Alfred se encontraba aburrido, el estar solo y en casa de un ingles no eran las mejores cosas para un americano hiperactivo, así que, empezó a husmear por los alrededores.

Como si se tratase de un explorador en tierras desconocidas, el americano salió de la casa, tomo un palito que yacía tirado cerca del matorral de las rosas y empezó a picar todo lo que había a su alrededor, desde los gnomos del jardín hasta el mismo césped –¡siente el poder del heroeeeee!- exclamaba ahora golpeando al viento.

Desde lo lejos, un cartero presenciaba la escena -ejem- se aclaro la voz –traigo la correspondencia del joven Arthur- hablo llamando la atención del americano.

El chico de gafas volteo a ver al intruso y corrió hacia el –oh correspondencia, give me! give me!- ordenaba ansioso al tiempo que prácticamente le arrancaba las cartas de la mano al cartero. Después de haber tomado los sobres, se retiro corriendo a casa del ingles y comenzó a revisar la correspondencia –aburrido, tonto, innecesario, cuentas, cuentas, cuentas- hablaba hasta que algo llamo su atención-¿desde cuándo iggy lee revistas para chicas?- se pregunto encogiéndose los hombros –no importa, vamos a ver que tiene- dijo sonriente.

Entusiasmado empezó a leer los encabezados de la revista –como cuidar el cutis- dijo –la moda otoño-invierno, tips para verte más linda- continuo hablando hasta que uno de los temas llamo su atención -¿estás enamorada?, descúbrelo con este sencillo test- menciono haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran.

Con rapidez, hojeo cada una de las hojas hasta llegar a la que tenía el test. Al notar la falta de un lápiz, corrió hacia el estudio del ingles, seguramente ahí encontraría lo que necesitaba y efectivamente, habían distintos tipos de lapiceros, lápices y marcadores. Sin importarle que aquel lugar fuese el estudio privado de Arthur, permaneció ahí, contestando a cada una de las sencillas preguntas, unas lo hacían sudar, otras pensar más de lo normal y al final, cuando por fin termino el test, empezó a sumar los puntos hasta mostrarle una cantidad exacta.

Después de haber hecho la suma de sus respuestas, se dirigió a comprarlas con los resultados, un poco nervioso observo el veredicto final.

"_Si usted tiene de 25 a 30 puntos felicidades, ¡usted está enamorada!. Deseas a esa persona que es especial para ti, no puedes dormir sin soñar con él y harías cualquier cosa para verlo feliz. ¡Qué esperas y confiésate!"._

El sonido sordo de la revista al caer se hizo escuchar en aquel estudio, Alfred quedo paralizado –yo… yo… estoy ¿enamorado de iggy?- se cuestiono estupefacto. Un gran carmesí se asomo sobre sus mejillas y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió extraño.

* * *

Comentarios:

Bueno, aca les dejo el capitulo 4. Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, anoche acabe de hacer el ultimo capitulo, asi que en si, son 6, ya por fin sabran quien era el hombre que estaba bebiendo te con arthur *-*.

Por cierto, referente al capi, me trabe un poco :S en la parte de dar resultados, es que aunque haya hecho muchos test y leido sus respuestas, no logre recordar uno en especial. Bueno, ahora respecto a lo de alfred y la correspondencia de arthur, eso lo saque de experiencia propia xD.


	5. Capitulo 5: Arthur en peligro

**CAPITULO 5. ARTHUR EN PELIGRO**

En la habitación de Arthur, una sombría atmosfera se respiraba, la joven suspiraba y se lamentaba por lo idiota que a veces llegaba a ser el americano –si te dan celos que este con otro, ¿Por qué no haces nada?- se repetía una y otra vez desde aquel día.

-iggy, ¿quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo?- se escucho la voz de Alfred desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Arthur volteo la mirada y observo detenidamente la puerta –idiota, con juegos no me contentaras- murmuro al tiempo que se encogía mas.

Después de unos minutos, se escucharon los pasos del americano alejándose de la puerta. La inglesa se levanto de su cama y camino hacia el baño. Dentro de este, se miro al espejo, una mirada triste se reflejo. Con una de sus manos empezó a delinear el fino rostro reflejado en el espejo –solo porque tengo esta apariencia es que tú me tratas así- hablo melancólicamente mientras continuaba delineando aquel rostro. Ahora ambas manos se fijaron sobre el reflejo del espejo -¡porque no me trataste así cuando era hombre!- grito azotando ambas manos sobre el espejo -¡tú, tú tienes la culpa, tú y tu rostro bonito!- gritaba mientras continuaba golpeando a su reflejo.

El ruido de vidrios al romperse sonaron por toda la habitación mientras espesas y gruesas gotas de sangre brotaban de las manos de Arthur. Aun trastornado con lo que acababa de ocurrir, la nación camino hacia su cama mientras dejaba un pequeño camino de sangre sobre toda la habitación. Gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras se acomodaba sobre su cama. Un sonoro suspiro broto de sus labios mientras sus ojos ahora hinchados, empezaron a cerrarse.

Mientras tanto, Alfred continuaba intentando aclarar la situación ahora presente frente a él. El test le había dicho que él estaba completamente enamorado de Arthur y aun meditando aquello, empezaba a ceder a tales sentimientos –tal vez y siempre lo he amado- hablo comenzando su monologo –solo que no quería admitirlo- continuo –y ahora siendo mujer, me dio pautas para aclararme…- finalizo.

Ahora, con su monologo y sus sentimientos aclarados, surgió una nueva pregunta -¿le gusto?- cuestiono -¿y si me declaro y no le gusto? ¿Qué hare?- continuaba –pero soy un héroe y los héroes nunca dudan- se reclamo siendo firme –tengo que intentarlo- se ordeno y un nuevo objetivo nació en ese momento.

Alfred más decidido que nunca, alzo su vista y enfoco su mirada hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso –prepárate Arthur porque hoy sabrás lo que siento – hablo decidido al tiempo que emprendía marcha.

Por otro lado, la inglesa yacía durmiendo en su cama, la sangre que anteriormente había brotado a borbotones por ambas manos, se había coagulado y endurecido mostrándose color chocolate. El olor a sangre inundaba toda la habitación.

Las haditas quienes jugaban y reían una con la otra, ingresaron a la habitación de la inglesa, dentro, notaron el estado de su amigo. Una de ellas dio un pequeño grito chillón y agudo. Otra empezó a llorar. Ambas, sintiéndose culpables ya que nunca imaginaron que por ayudar a Alfred con su noble deseo harían que Arthur se auto lastimara de aquella manera. Asustadas, salieron de la habitación en busca del joven héroe a quien encontraron más adelante.

-¡ayuda, ayuda!- grito temerosa una de las hadas.

Alfred quien estaba cerca de la habitación, escucho nuevamente aquel eco –estar tanto tiempo en casa de iggy me ha causado grandes estragos- hablo sacudiéndose la cabeza.

-¡por favor ayúdanos!- grito otra vocecilla -¡Arthur… Arthur esta…!- no se atrevía a continuar, su voz se había cortado por tanta lagrima.

-¿Qué tiene iggy?- pregunto el joven de gafas al aire, un mal presentimiento surco por su cabeza -¡respondan!- ordeno.

-¡sangreeee!- grito la primer vocecilla.

Aquellas palabras terminaron por alertar al joven héroe de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la habitación de Arthur, intento abrirla, sin embargo, esta se encontraba con seguro. Usando su fuerza sobrehumana, pateo la puerta haciéndola volar por los aires. Tan pronto como la puerta fue derribada, Alfred entro a la habitación moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro intentando encontrar a su amigo.

Una frágil figura vislumbro frente a él. Aun con la adrenalina del momento, el héroe corrió hacia la cama donde yacía la joven durmiendo, lo primero que observo al llegar, fueron las manos ensangrentadas de Arthur –iggy… iggy…- empezó a susurrarle al tiempo que con una mano le daba pequeñas y suaves cachetadas. Al no haber respuesta por parte de la joven, Alfred intensifico sus llamados así como sus golpecitos -¡Arthur despierta, vamos!- suplicaba a la joven durmiente. El miedo empezaba a embargar al joven de gafas –por favor, despierta- insistía ahora con su voz desquebrajada. Grandes lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos –despierta por favor, aun hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer juntos- decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de la nación.

Arthur quien se encontraba profundamente dormido, dentro de sus sueños sintió algo cálido sobre su pecho, aquella calidez lo incitaban a abandonar aquel mundo. Con suavidad fue abriendo sus ojos y lo primero que logro ver fue al joven de gafas llorando sobre su pecho –estas… pesado…- menciono entrecortado llamando la atención del mayor.

Alfred al escuchar la suave voz de Arthur abrió sus ojos y alzo la vista -¿iggy?- pregunto intentando asegurarse que no estaba alucinando. La inglesa poso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del americano.

Con aquel gesto, Alfred supo que no estaba alucinando, una gran sonrisa de alivio se escapo de sus labios y siendo espontaneo, se abalanzo sobre Arthur dándole un gran abrazo –Arthur, ¡me habías espantado!- le reclamo –yo no sé que hubiera sido de mi si no hubieses despertado…- menciono con un gran aire de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Eres América, no te pasara nada si desaparezco- hablo melancólica la inglesa.

-¡Te equivocas!- irrumpió el americano –Arthur yo…-intento expresarse. Un rojo carmín se asomo por sus mejillas –¡vamos héroe!- se decía mentalmente dándose ánimos.

Arthur observaba extrañado al americano –si no tienes nada que decir entonces vete- hablo prefiriendo cortar la conversación tan extraña que estaban teniendo.

-espera iggy- irrumpió nuevamente Alfred –tu… yo… mmm- no salían palabras de su boca.

-ok, si no dirás nada ¡vete!- ordeno nuevamente la inglesa, ahora poniéndose de pie.

Por inercia, Alfred tomo a Arthur del brazo y lo atrajo hacia el -¡me gustas!- grito dejando impactada a la menor.

* * *

Comentarios:

Bien, aqui les dejo el capitulo nunero 5. Como habia comentado, este fue el capitulo "dramatico", si es posible, el sabado en la noche actualizo o si no, el domingo por la tarde. Como siempre, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra saber que les ha gustado la historia.

Por cierto, el otro dia estaba viendo el calendario y el dia que cumple años al decia que este año cumpliria 264 o algo asi... entonces cai en cuenta que es casi un siglo mas grande que mexico y si lo ponemos en un contexto mas grande, podriamos decir que america, TODA AMERICA (y no refiriendonos a alfred solamente) es practicamente adolescente o un joven adulto xD.

Otra cosa que queria comentar, no se si han visto earl and fairy, si no, que mal. Bueno a lo que iba era que el protagonista masculino me recuerda a alfred :D y el femenino a arthur por ciertas cosillas xD, no me asombra encontrar un dia en youtube un video version hetalesca de esa seriw xD. Por cierto, el prota masc. de esa serie no puede ver adas pero puede oirlas, de ahi me base para la escena donde alfred podia oir a las adas.

Finamente y no menos importante, queria compartir con ustedes uno dato curioso sobre diferencias culturales entre ingleses y estadounidenses, esto lo vi en una clase de discurso asi que ahi les va: resulta ser que por influencia cultural los ingleses tienden a tartamudear o a usar muchos "ahhh" y "amm", etc., era todo, nos vemos para el ultimo capi :D.


	6. Capitulo 6: ¡Ya soy hombre!

**CAPITULO 6. POR FIN SOY HOMBRE**

Alfred por fin se había armado de valor y en un acto de espontaneidad, confeso sus sentimientos hacia su amigo. Ahora ambos se habían quedado estáticos viéndose la cara mutuamente, pronto, un grito surgió cortando aquella escena.

-¡No!- grito Arthur sorprendido por la declaración de hacia un momento.

Alfred miro confuso a la inglesa -¿no?- repitió con un tono de extrañeza en sus palabras.

La inglesa se deshizo del agarre del héroe alejándose de él – te gusto… solo porque soy chica- hablo.

El americano enmudeció –lo estas malentendiendo- respondió.

-no, el que lo malinterpreta eres tu Alfred- comento Arthur –desde que soy chica me tratas diferente, ¿Por qué cuando era hombre no me trataste así?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Alfred dio un pequeño saltillo en señal de susto al ver la mirada fija de la inglesa -porque yo… estaba confundido- contesto bajando la mirada y desviandola.

Arthur lo observo -¿confundido?- interrogo -¡no me vengas con esa shit!- grito apretando fuertemente ambas manos.

Al joven de gafas no le estaba gustando el rumbo que empezaba a tomar aquella discusión, si no hacía nada pronto, la situación se tornaría peligrosa y terminaría con acabar su amistad con Arthur -¡ya es suficiente!- grito haciendo callar los comentarios sarcásticos del menor –soy el gran y poderoso héroe americano y si te digo que me gustas es porque TU ARTHUR KIRKLAND EL HOMBRE ¡ME GUSTAS!- sentencio con gran firmeza en sus palabras.

La inglesa se sorprendió nuevamente, ahora al parecer su ex-colonia hablaba enserio –me mientes para no hacerme sentir peor…- susurro intentando sonar escéptico al tiempo que empezaba a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

-¡por Texas que no miento!- reafirmo el americano –y te seguiré diciendo que ME GUSTAS hasta que lo aceptes- continuo hablando mientras avanzaba hacia la inglesa –ME GUSTAS ME GUSTAS ME GUSTAS…- decía incesantemente con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-¡idiota, aléjate, no te acerques!- exclamaba apenada la nación mientras extendía ambos brazos como escudo.

Al americano no le importaron los gritos y órdenes dadas por el menor y aprovechándose de la situación, se arrojo sobre este cayendo ambos al suelo –admite que también sientes lo mismo que yo- le susurro al oído a la inglesa.

Arthur se sonrojo por las palabras del mayor, a veces ese mocoso lograba ser tan maduro. Intento escabullirse de aquella aprisionante posición, sin embargo, entre mas forcejeaba, más fuerza ejercía el americano.

-vamos iggy, no te hagas el difícil- chillaba Alfred tomando las muñecas del menor. Lentamente fue bajando su rostro hasta quedar a la par con el de Arthur –por lo menos dame una señal que sientes lo mismo que yo- suplico.

La inglesa desvió la mirada, aquella posición y el rostro de Alfred tan cerca estaban haciéndolo ceder. Frunció los labios, tenía que admitir que efectivamente sentía algo hacia ese bobo.

Alfred cansado de esperar la respuesta de Arthur, decidió irse al grano y aprovechando la distracción de este, aprisiono sus labios. Al principio sintió el forcejeo del menor, después de unos segundos estos pararon, cediendo ante el deseo.

Cuando ambos se separaron debido a la falta de aire, Alfred mostraba una sonrisa cínica y triunfante mientras que Arthur intentaba mostrarse serio, no obstante, su rostro decía lo contrario.

-idiota…- susurro el ingles entrecortado por la falta de aire.

-yo también te quiero iggy…- respondió sonriente el joven de gafas.

El ambiente en aquel lugar dejo de ser cortante y pesado y ahora se sentía fresco y empalagoso. Ambos ya tranquilos, se tumbaron sobre el suelo de la gran habitación, Alfred volteo a ver el rostro del menor, lo primero que noto fue que este ya no era chica –me gustas mas de hombre- comento.

Arthur se extraño por el comentario -¿acaso regrese a mi forma real?- se pregunto empezándose a palpar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-si quieres te ayudo…- hablo seductoramente el americano al ver como el ingles se cercioraba que realmente era nuevamente hombre.

Ignorando el comentario, el ingles continuo con su actividad dando como resultado que efectivamente había regresado a ser hombre. Un gran suspiro de alivio salió de su boca –al parecer me transforme en hombre mientras nos….-.

-¿besábamos?- completo Alfred sonriente. Arthur asintió con la cabeza, aun se sentía apenado por aquel suceso –Alfred yo….-.

-no digas nada iggy- irrumpió el joven de gafas llevando uno de sus dedos hacia los labios del menor y acercando su rostro hacia este –bésame…- le ordeno.

El ingles se sobresalto –no me des ordenes- bufo -idiota- completo, lentamente fue acercando su rostro hacia el mayor. El héroe junto sus labios dulcemente con los del ingles, dándole pequeños roses llenos de cariño, intentando saborearlos –no lo parece, pero eres muy dulce…- comento Alfred entre besos haciendo que Arthur se sonrojara –calla idiota…- contesto para luego continuar con la acción.

Días más tarde, ambos disfrutaban de una nueva vida, la de una pareja muy enamorada. Tan pronto como se habían resuelto todos los problemas, Arthur le explico a Alfred quien era aquella persona que vio ese día a la hora del té, resulta ser que era nada más ni nada menos que el príncipe William quien después de tanto tiempo, había tenido oportunidad de tomar el té con Arthur.

-ya veo… eso explica porque te hablaba con tanta familiaridad- comento Alfred asombrado por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

-si hubieses prestado más atención te hubieses dado cuenta que se trataba de el- regaño el ingles –pero que le vamos a hacer, después de todo, si hicieras eso no serias tu- añadió suspirando.

Alfred entrecerró sus ojos -¿a qué te refieres con eso iggy?- pregunto.

Arthur no quiso contestar así que prefirió evadir su pregunta plantándole un beso al americano. Un pensamiento surgió en su cabeza –definitivamente tengo que agradecerle a la persona que me maldijo convirtiéndome en mujer…-.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Comentarios:

Bien y aqui terminamos con esta peculiar historia xD... wiii por fin ya llego a su fin. Me alegro que me hayan seguido hasta el final y pues, ya saben ahora quien era el sujeto que trataba tan familiarmente a Arthur. Espero les haya agradado este ultimo capitulo porque me entretuve escribiendolo, bueno, enrealidad me entretuve escribiendo todos los capitulos. Espero haya llenado sus expectativas de final.

Un punto curioso, cuando estuve investigando el nombre de uno de los principes, note que a uno de ellos le llamaban de dos formas, ya sea William y Guillermo, que peculiar, asi que opte por irme hacia William. Bueno, nos vemos chicas :D... espero verlas en otras de mis historias que mas adelante subire.


End file.
